Another Way
by FloofyFox
Summary: Set in new season of RTTE. "To try and find another way" "And what if you can't?" With a new threat to the edge, and the stakes higher than ever, Hiccup has a lot on his shoulders. Sometimes, we all need comfort from our closest friends. Toothless and Hiccup friendship one-shot. Complete.


_"To try and find another way"_

 _"And what if you can't?"_

Those last words radiated through his head, throbbed with every wingbeat of his dragon as he flew further and further away from Berk. Away from the dragon riders, away from his father, from the Berkians…

From Astrid.

Hiccup abruptly shook his head, concentrating on looking straight ahead, at his destination. The heir knew, _felt_ there was another way, any way than hurting innocent dragons. Toothless warbled, feeling Hiccup's grip tighten. The dragon glanced up at his rider, his eyes widening questioningly, a soft croon escaping his muzzle.

"It's alright, bud. I'm alright," Hiccup responded softly, reaching over to rub the top of Toothless' head. "Just a little, stressed out is all,"

The dragon rumbled in understanding, tilting his head back to look straight ahead as they flew.

"There has to be another way, right? There always is, if you search in the right place," Hiccup said, mostly to himself. "Innocent lives can't be hurt or lost, just because someone else is putting them at risk. They would never hurt someone in battle if the enemy used them as a human shield, so why should it be any different with dragons? They deserve better, they're already being used by the hunters, why should they be put into more grief? It isn't fair!" the boy cried, his rant increasing as he grew closer to anger.

"Why can't they _try_ to find another way. They always think there is only one way. I know they want to protect us, get the Edge back but- can't they _try_?"

Toothless cast a sympathetic glance at the heir, warbling as Hiccup glared into the distance.

"They just want action, always action! Will there ever be _peace_ in our lives?! Is everyone out to give us misery!" he huffed, his fist clenching Toothless' saddle, trying to anchor himself back down. Hiccup released a shaky sigh, looking down apologetically. "I'm sorry you have to deal with all this, bud. I just… needed to get that out. I just can't deal with this anymore, it's all so…" he raked his brain for a word, soon giving up and dropping the sentence altogether. Toothless once more cooed reassuringly, flicking his ears to tell Hiccup it was alright, that he understood and was there for him, which received another pat from the dragon rider.

The pair flew on in comfortable silence, the wind threading through Hiccup's hair and around them, cooling the boy down.

"What if we don't?" Hiccup whispered after some minutes. Toothless glanced back up at him questioningly, urging the boy to continue. Hiccup dropped his gaze to stare at the dragon's saddle, his eyes swimming with worry.

"What if we don't find another way? What if… this is it? We have to go against the dragons," his worries were voiced in the softest of tones, his fears finally roaming around inside his head.

Toothless lifted his head to look at Hiccup a little better, blinking comfortingly. Hiccup looked up to meet his dragon's gaze, a little frown etched in his face's features.

"Do we go back? I-I promised Astrid I would come back when I found the answer, but… who said there is one? What if we fail, Toothless? So many dragons and people will be lost… because w- I failed," the stakes were rumbling around Hiccup, making themselves known and settling comfortably on to his shoulders, even Toothless could feel them The dragon growled lightly, as if to say _Don't you dare, Hiccup. You aren't in control, don't push yourself like this._

"If I fail… it'll affect so many lives. I can't fail! But if I do…" his eyes flashed with dismay, visions rolling through his mind's eye like lightning flashing before a storm.

"I can't fail them…" he whispered, crouching slightly to rest his head atop Toothless'. His dragon warbled softly, holding his head steady as Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop his fears from dominating him.

"I'm not worthy of going back if I fail. I might as well fly far away, not show myself… Hiccup the Useless once more,"

Toothless gave a sharp yank, pushing Hiccup out of his thoughts. The Night Fury glared up at him, growling. _Don't you dare bring that back._

"But it's happening again, bud! Everything could start back up again, everything we worked for!" Toothless stared up at him, unimpressed at Hiccup's dramatic worries. The boy stared down, his exhaustion leaking through his gaze.

"I know… I'm paranoid. It's just all, so much. I don't know if I… I don't know if I can go on like this," he whimpered, his eyes fluttering shut as he breathed in, then back out. Toothless reached around to nuzzle Hiccup's leg, the closest place he could reach whilst flying through the air, which was met with Hiccup rubbing Toothless' head gratefully.

"Thanks buddy. I know I always freak out, but it's nice to know you're here,"

Toothless snorted slightly, cooing once more as if to say. _Don't I know it._ The dragon trainer gave him a tired smile, returning his gaze to the front.

"Now, time to go and find another answer. Come on bud!" with a roar from Toothless, Hiccup changed the gears on his dragon's tail, and the two shot off into the distance, on their way to find that other way.

* * *

 **THE NEW SEASON HAS BEEN RELEASED! And I've already seen every, single, episode. I was so so so so so so happy, and some of my own theories came true in this new season, so I wrote this quick one-shot to celebrate.**

 **I was nearly in tears when Hiccup said he would leave Berk to try and find another way, so naturally was greatly inspired to write this, since we don't get to see the extent of his worry with everything happening in the episode.**

 **Well, I hope you all liked this, and no I am not dead. Work is... IT'S WORK. RESTRAINING ME. ;-; (Speaking of which I need to write up a religion essay, fix up my Geography draft, study for maths and science, and finish an IT assignment which I know some of you out there will have a tonnes more to do but... for me, this is a lot. And respect to you all juggling more than this and fanfiction.)**

 **Until next time, Floof Out!**


End file.
